(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image reproduction apparatuses and image reproduction methods, and relates particularly to an image reproduction apparatus and an image reproduction method for reading compressed image data from a recording medium and decompressing the image data that is read.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image data is compression-coded based on coding schemes such as Joint Photographic Coding Experts Group (JPEG) and Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and recorded on a recording medium or the like. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Application No. H8-070432 (Patent Reference 1), for example, discloses a method of partially reading and decompressing a necessary part of coded data (hereinafter, also described as compressed data) recorded on the recording medium.
The technique disclosed in Patent Reference 1 detects an RST marker from the compressed data including a restart marker code (hereinafter, also described as an RST marker) and decompresses the compressed data based on a position of the detected RST marker as a start point for the decompression. With this, the technique disclosed in Patent Reference 1 allows decompressing the compressed data only partially, thus allowing processing of necessary data at higher speed.
Note that the RST marker is a code indicating a position for restoring the decompression processing in a case such as occurrence of an error in the decompression processing and so on. Patent Reference 2, for example, shows a technique for such restore processing using the RST marker.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Application No. 2006-345046 (Patent Reference 2) detects the RST marker when an error occurs, and decompresses the compressed data located after the detected RST marker. Furthermore, the point at which the error has occurred is complemented with predetermined dummy image data. This enhances image reconstruction performance of the technique disclosed in Patent Reference 2.